Christmas on the Olympic
by 87GN
Summary: Complementary to A Fresh Start. Jack and Rose board the R.M.S. Olympic on its Christmas voyage to Southampton.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Complementary to_ A Fresh Start. _Christmas is around the corner, and Jack and Rose board once more on_ R.M.S. Olympic. _You don't have to read the entire story, but it does help to understand the backstory._

Christmas Eve 1913

Jack and Rose board the _R.M.S. Olympic_ , along with their young son Tommy, as second class passengers, on the shortest trip to Southampton. They wanted to celebrate their Christmas the year Jesse and his wife Marion married, but things fell apart after he was kidnapped by Cal. A year had gone by since then, and Jack was happy still since they got married in the same ship just months prior, on the anniversary of the _Titanic_ disaster.

From Cherbourg, they disembarked the _Nomadic_ to board the _Olympic_. Once on board, the band was playing a light Christmas tune on violins and bass, as they made their way to their cabins. Now it was Jack's turn to hold Tommy, since he was getting heavier, and they had forgotten their baby carriage back at Fabrizio's hometown in Italy. Jack also wanted Fabrizio to join them, but he had work to do back at the harbor, but they will keep in touch of their activities. Jack was saddened, but he knew Rose was looking forward to having a Christmas once, since she never had one.

* * *

Rose at nine years Christmas 1904

Rose looked out the window as her father arrived in his horse carriage. He had the driver stop the carriage, then goes to the back of the carriage, rummages through the various luggage he had back there, and emerges with the biggest gift-wrapped box she had ever seen.

"Rose!" she would hear his booming voice as he entered the house. Rose would run to meet her father, arms outstretched, and would close as she was pulled in, feeling the gentle warmth her father's body had given her. He had one of the hardest squeezes, yet so gentle at the same time. He puts her down, and pushes the gift wrapped present to her. Soon the house was filled with noises as wrapping paper was being torn off the package, and soon, Rose let out her happy squeal, as her father had given her a rocking horse. Her mother had frowned upon seeing the mechanical thing, but he knew he made his daughter happy.

* * *

Rose sniffed, as Jack hugged her as they both sat on their bed. Jack knew it had also been awhile since he had a decent Christmas, since his father was always working at the mill, and at times, there would be no money for presents, much less a Christmas tree, or even dinner. Rose looks around their modest cabin. A desk had sat across from their bunk-style bed, but they chose to sleep as one, since they are married, and nothing would be scandalous now. A bassinet had been set up at the foot of the bed, as Tommy made a happy squeal. Rose sniffled for the last time, and gets up from the bed, to pick up Tommy. Jack had already set them in, as if they were home, even though they were only going for a short trip.

Soon, the ship's horn sounded, and only a few people boarded, as it slowly steamed away from Cherbourg. Jack wandered throughout the second-class part of the ship, as he only made it as far as the library and the smoking room. He tried to look for the dining area, as he smelled the wonderful smells of a plump Christmas goose wafting from one of the kitchens. He entered, and there were only three people in the dining room; perfect setting for his Christmas with Rose.

He makes his way back to his cabin, on board an almost empty ship. He knew some of the passengers had flocked to the new German _Hamburg-America Line_ 's _S.S. Imperator,_ as she completed her maiden voyage to America back in the summer, and had surpassed the _Olympic_ in size now. Jack wished his brother and friend Jesse would have came also, but he was swamped with work as well, and had just left Europe a month ago, with his father. Jesse was a reliable man; hard worker, but also a kind, young man. He and Marion have gotten along well, and Jack heard the news that they were finally having a kid as well. He and Rose knew they were both blessed, and that their paths have crossed. Who knows what would of happened to Rose if he didn't board _Titanic_? Or worse? Jack shuddered, as he weaves his way through the mazes of corridors and makes his back to his cabin once more, now feeling more hungry than ever before. The only noise the ship was making was the faint sounds of the engines running below and the steam from the boiler rooms.

Jack enters his cabin, as Tommy coos playfully in his crib, and Rose tickling his delicate stomach. He wraps his arms around Rose's waist, and gives her some kisses on her cheek and her neck, as Jack had secretly tied a mistletoe over the crib, while Rose was daydreaming about her memorable Christmas with her late father. Soon, their stomachs began to growl, and both laughed.

"What do you say we get something to eat?" Jack says, brushing Rose's hair away from her ear.

"I'd love that." she turns and kisses Jack on his lips, as they pick up Tommy, and head for the dining room.

The dining room was less exquisite than the one Rose was in, but nonetheless, it was a dining hall, and it was the perfect setting of Christmas. A tree was being decorated in the corner, next to a piano, and officers were putting up streamers on the ceiling. Rose then looks around, as they and a few passengers slowly entered the hall. Soon the aroma of cooked goose filled the room, and Jack was getting more hungry by the minute. Meanwhile, the first class Grand Staircase had the best tree that was being set up, and the crew were also stringing up streamers along the sweeping Grand Staircase. Even the _Cherub_ had its own Santa hat draped on its head, while holding the torch. Somewhere deep in the ship a Christmas band is playing, all while filling the ship with Christmas sights and aroma of turkey, goose, vanilla, coming in from their kitchens. Some of the ship's lights have been turned off, to give the warm, glowing calm atmosphere as _Olympic_ steamed through the darkness, on her way to Southampton.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Day 1913

Rose woke up before Jack, as he was still snuggled under the covers, and his face almost hiding. She slowly got off the bed, hoping not to disturb Jack in the process. Rose trudges over to the porthole, and what she saw through she couldn't contain her excitement. Snow was falling, as the _Olympic_ steamed through the English Channel. Jack rolled over, and pushes the blankets off of him. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned, then stretched in the bed. Rose sat back down on the bed, as Jack puts his arms down, over the sheets. He puts a hand behind her head, as Rose continually looks to the white-out porthole.

"How did you sleep, Rose-petal?" Jack asked, as Rose climbed back into bed.

"Wonderful, Jack." She kisses him, and both soon kissed each other with growing passion.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." Jack says.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." They kissed once more.

"Do you think Santa came to the ship last night?" Jack asks, in a jokingly way. Rose couldn't picture Old St. Nick, clambering his way down the _Olympic_ 's four funnels, much less where he would try to emerge from. Rose shuddered at the thought. Jack gave her a kiss for a final time, before scooting to put on his shoes, and making his way to the porthole. Jack squinted as the brightness was too much for his eyes. They were interrupted by the happy squeals of Tommy, and Rose picks him up. Tommy laughs once more, as Jack leans on Rose's shoulder, tickling Tommy's chin.

They got out of their cabin, just as a band in one of the dining rooms were playing _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_ on a piano. Rose had Tommy bundled, as they could all go outside on deck, to see the snow falling on the ship. The _Olympic_ had slowed considerably, as the snowflakes were big, and made big puddles along the promenade deck, and visibility was near zero. Captain Haddock wasn't taking any chances, so he slowed the ship down, but that didn't seemed to bother Jack or Rose. They looked out at the white-out conditions of the English Channel, snowflakes hitting their faces, and Jack had to brush his bangs away from the cold wind and wet snow. Rose held Tommy, and Jack pointed to the snow, as Tommy seemed to try to grab at a snowflake.

"This is beautiful." Jack says, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist. It was a beautiful sight, indeed.

They arrived back in their cabin, as Jack was blowing into his hands, and Rose putting Tommy back in his bassinet.

"That was some cold," Jack says, still rubbing his hands, after he held the wet cold railings for so long. Rose makes her way to the basin, to wash Tommy's face.

"I'm going to walk the ship again," Jack says, kissing Rose. Rose kisses him back, as Jack throws on his jacket once more.

"I'll be back," Jack says, then leaves the cabin. Jack makes his way down the corridor once more, as a band is now playing Johann Pachelbel's _Canon in D Major_. The ship was done magnificently, with decor done throughout. He makes his way back to the dining room, and the tree was fully dressed. The band were standing on a platform, and one sitting at the piano, as they were still playing _Canon in D Major_.

Jack makes his way to the cargo hold, as he found a lone crate among the piles of boxes and gifts. He opened the lone crate, and found a small box, that he wanted to send Rose. He had forgotten about it until now. Back in the cabin, Rose was done cleaning and changing Tommy, and putting him back in his crib, when she goes over to the small cupboard and digs for Jack's present.

Jack makes his way back to his cabin, as the smells of Christmas began to fill the _Olympic_ once more. Somewhere he could smell the Christmas ham being prepared, and another mutton chops were being grilled. The aroma of vanilla and mint filled the corridors, as it came from a kitchen nearby. A goose was being checked on, while the aroma of turkey drifted down from the first class kitchens.

The cabin door opened, just as Rose was done placing the package on the top bunk. Jack closes the door, and takes his jacket off, not before thinking about the small box in the pocket, and puts it on the couch. He hugs and kisses Rose, before they both sat on the couch, after Jack pushes his coat out of the way. Jack was the first to pull out his gift, after he dug it out of his coat pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Rose." He gave her the small box. Rose took with shaking hands, as she slowly opened the box. Inside was a brand new butterfly comb, like she had once worn before the sinking. With tears in her eyes she looks at the thing, and slowly takes it out of the box, and turning it slowly as if it might break in her hands, that Jack had somehow brought from the _Titanic_ wreck. She carefully sets the hairpiece and box down on the floor and hugs Jack. Soon, she got up and went to the top bunk, for the package. She gave it to Jack, who slowly opened the box with care. Inside he found a neatly coiled scarf, which was originally her father's that she kept secret from her mother. He pulled the rest out and quickly wrapped it around his neck, and hugs Rose as well. As for little Tommy, Jack gave him a jacket, and a wooden duck. They hugged each other once more, before finally getting ready for the Christmas dinner in the dining room.

The _Olympic_ continues to steam through the English Channel, despite the heavy snowstorm, and at a much slower pace, to prevent a collision with other ships, or land. Down below decks, Jack and Rose, and little Tommy sat amongst the second class passengers at they ate their Christmas fillings of lamb, goose, and ham, as well as baked potatoes, pudding, and a dinner roll. Rose had her hair up, with the butterfly comb proudly holding her hair, and Jack cozily warm in his new scarf, as they ate their dinners to their hearts' content, and Jack carefully feeding his son the mashed potatoes he had smashed with his fork, while seating him on his lap. Despite having few people on board, the laughter was loud enough, it sounded like it was a full ship. The festivities soon began, and people began dancing and singing the night away, as the ship slowly makes her way to Southampton.

 _ **A/N Merry Christmas and happy 2018.**_


End file.
